On My Way
by shiks
Summary: She had to find out the hard way the reason why he was called the playboy of Asgard. The reason why he never told her he was a god. Mayu/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Title: One My Way

Author: Shiks

Anime: Detective Loki

Note: Hello everyone! I have decided to add a new fanfiction to the mix of the mayu loki fandom! What I noticed was that no one ever wrote about whorish loki in his adult form, lusting after mayu while messing with other girls. This will be rated T until further notice.

And I just really wanted to write about a smexy whorish Loki. Cause in some cases, Playboys are HOT! Not in real life though…. that pisses me off.

Anyway ENJOY!

Disclaimer:I do not own Detective Loki. Rather the fact if I did, I would have made him turn adult a long time ago.

Mayura twittered and stumbled as she looked at the Detective Agency she once went to everyday after school. She had decided from last week that she would never step foot back into that place. It's not because anything bad happened to her, it was just the fact that he lied to her.

"Loki…" came the sigh from her lips.

Sure in her lifetime she had told many lies of all variations of sizes, but the one he told her was way past even the biggest lie to ever be told in the history of man kind. Ok, Ok maybe she was over reacting, but it still seemed that way to her.

With a prolonged look to the mansion she quickly retreated to her street to go home and try and get some studying done.

Maybe if she studied and got good grades, she wouldn't be stupid and become a fool of Loki's tricks

xXx

That night Mayura tried to get some homework done but for some reason she always made it halfway before she could actually finish it. It frustrated her to no end and she ended up throwing her text books on the floor out of anger.

"Stupid books…" she would say and throw herself on the bed moodily.

Why did Loki lie to her? Why did he string her along like that?

Wasn't she worthy enough of his truth?

Of his trust?

"I thought we were friends Loki…" Mayura whispered dejectedly. The pain that she felt in heart was immense.

He never told her he was a God. The Norse God of fire and trickery at that.

He never told her that he had more than 3 wives.

He also never mentioned that he had children either. 8 children to be exact.

It just hit her hard when she had found out from Narugami. He also was a god, Loki's nephew, the Norse God of thunder Thor.

She was mad at him too, for a short period of time. But that disappeared after some thought, because at least he didn't string her along like Loki.

She was honestly very grateful to Narugami even if the reason why he told her was because she was beginning to look pathetic.

"Pathetic…" He had whispered to her softly.

And all she could do was nod her head with tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

Oh how she so agreed with him.

That was now officially a week ago.

And today now made a week since she last visited the detective agency.

Call her a coward but she didn't want to be in front of Loki ever again. Not even to land her eyes on his perfect figure. Because if she did she knew he would entrance her with his grace and then she would be his fool once again.

She officially hated the gods. Why couldn't they just live in there own world.

There where so many people suffering in hers and now she knew why.

Because the gods weren't doing their job, they were too busy making a mockery of her own kind.

Yes she never wanted to see Loki again.

She would never be a statistic of lives those gods would ruin.

And they where Norse gods. What the **Hell** were Norse gods doing in her region? In Japan?

Aren't they European gods? They needed to go back to Europe.

Mayura stuffed her head rather brutally into her pillow. The cotton quelled her to some degree, but she still felt like she wanted to beat up something.

She deftly let out an angry shriek which was muffled by the pillow.

"Mayura?" a voice asked through her door.

"Yes Papa?" she sighed as she sat up straight. The door opened to reveal her father.

His tired eyes scanned hers.

"Mayura are you ok?" He was now leaning against her door frame. His shadow extended to the wooden oak of her dresser.

"Yeah Papa, I'm just tired…" she mumbled, her pink strands going into her mouth making her cough a little.

Her Papa smiled.

" Now that's a first, my Mayura's tired." A slight laugh could be detected in his voice.

"Wha?" Mayura asked as she scratched her head, her eyes squinting to catch his frame to see if he was really real.

"My Mayura is usually all happy and genki. That's all I'm saying."

"oh…" That's what he meant. Maybe that also means he could tell that she was unhappy.

He waited a little by her door frame before he let out his own sigh.

"Mayura if you need to tell me anything you know you can always tell me." He was now pushing off the door frame and exiting

"Ok…" was her simply answer. Her red eyes turning to look at a book that lay forgotten at the corner of her room.

"And don't be a disobedient girl!" He said leaving on that note as he gently closed her door.

Mayura smiled, while her father bugged her, there where also many times as well that he made her smile.

"If only you knew Papa."

xXx

He paced quietly, taking nothing in other than the many buckles on his patent leather boots.

His blonde almost brown hair swayed charmingly on his scalp as he turned sharply to face the double doors of his study. Yet again.

'_Why the hell is she isn't here?' _ He thought frustrated.

He knew that Narugami had told her about him and everything. Narugami had came and told him that he told her.

But he didn't see any problem in that. It was already 3 years since he had known Mayura. If anything he would assume she would be happy and astounded that her biggest "FUSHIGI" Mystery was solved.

She would always tell him in the past that he was her number one mystery.

And so here he was waiting for her to come running into his study screaming and sobbing his name.

Waiting for her to throw herself into his arms and proclaim "Loki is Kami-sama" In that ever delicious sugar genki coated voice.

And he would eat it all up. He would eat her all up.

"Loki-sama…."

It seemed that Yamino was here. Not Mayura.

"Yes Yamino-kun?" Loki answered, turning ever dejected jade eyes to focus upon his son.

"I brought you some of your favorite ice cream. The coffee flavored."

But Loki wasn't feeling for coffee flavored, he was feeling for strawberry.

"Thank you Yamino-kun…" he flashed a bright smile at him.

Yamino blushed and quickly set down the cool dish before he tirelessly scampered to the door.

Loki watched him with amused eyes.

His son Yamino sometimes acted like an ocean snake out of water.

"Don't worry Loki-sama, I'm sure Mayura-san will come visit soon, maybe she had something to do this week."

Ah yes, there was many times Mayura didn't show up for a week. Sometimes she helped out at her father's shrine. Other times she helped in cheerleading at her school. These were the times where his mansion was most quiet. Aside from Fenrir's constant barking.

But how convenient of her not to come over after Narugami's confession.

And how did Yamino know that he was thinking of her? Was it that obvious?

By the way Yamino was staring at him, yes it was that obvious.

How the hell did he ever get so stuck on a little girl. I mean sure Siygn was a little girl when he met her, but hey she was a Goddess for crying out loud! Mayura was only a meager mortal.

He would have to fix that…

"Loki-sama?" Yamino asked as his father pulled out a coat from behind the door.

"Yamino-kun I'm leaving for the night, don't expect me back till morning."

With a nod from Yamino. Loki descended the stairs to go out.

And then he was on his way to Freya's.

And the strange glint in his eye didn't mean his was there just to talk either.

End Note: Well first chapter done or Prolong whatever you wanna look at it as. Anyway.

Please review and im terribly sorry for the grammar errors. I was never really good at English. LOL, and its my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

" Loki you never come to visit me that much anymore…." She was pouting her full round glossy lips.

Shuffling over to him she placed her arms intimately around his naked back.

All the while entrancing him in her golden locks of adore.

She was the goddess of Love after all. She should be able to ensnare anyone into her, so that they would only love her.

But this God of trickery was proving to be rather difficult.

"Freya I must go, be a doll and remove yourself." It was a bored tone he had taken with her, and it hurt her very much.

"But you always say that! Who are you rushing home to! "

"Freya please don't start, you agreed that this would be a fling and nothing more." He was now rolling his emerald eyes at her sugar words.

"Loki can't you see that I love you!!!" Freya was sobbing now, her head inclined in the crook of his carved neck.

The tears where wetting him in a discomforting way.

"I want to be with you and I'll do anything!" she was hiccupping now.

This is why he never came to her; this is also the reason why he would never marry her.

As he watched her cling and sob on him Loki vaguely began to blame Mayura.

If he had seen her this week he wouldn't have to go out to other women just to satisfy this need. This strange want that was growing for her.

'_Mayura…'_

xXx

Studying was a hard deal, but while she was not perfect in it, she was getting used to it.

Right now she was reading Shakespeare's Othello .

While it was a good read it was also very dramatic as well.

Scratching her bubblegum pink hair, Mayura began to sit up.

"PAPA!!!" she yelled as she went to go look at the time. 1hour before work.

Her door slammed open to reveal a slightly out of breath Mayura Papa.

"Yes unruly daughter!?", He questioned as puffs of smoke fell from his flushed lips.

"Do you know where my uniform is? My shift starts in a hour." And for emphasis she pointed to the clock hanging off the wall.

"Yeah yeah yeah… that skimpy thing is hanged up with the priestess robes in the north room." He then dismissed her with a wave of his hand to return to whatever spiritual thing he was tending to.

"It's not SKIMPY!!!" She beseechingly yelled after him.

Honestly her father thought that everything she wore was skimpy. Even THE SCHOOL UNIFORM!!! THE **SCHOOL UNIFORM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! **

With a huff she then went down the hall to dress where her father told her the newly cleaned uniform laid hanging.

A job as a waitress in a 3 star restaurant wasn't so bad. At least it kept her preoccupied from thinking about that stupid Loki and his stupid Mysteries.

I mean she was young and in her prime. Time was precious to her now. So why should she waist it on him.

She wouldn't she concluded as her fined nails brushed the clear buttons on her blouse.

She would live her life normally. Free from gods and free from liars.

xXx

Straightening his Conte Black Gucci jacket as he walked down the street Loki finally made a decision that Freya was finally off his list.

As hot and busty as she was, she was just too clingy for his tastes.

You would think that 10,000 years would give a girl like that a clue that he just didn't think she was marriage material.

But no….she continued to pursue him, and like an idiot he went to her.

He could almost see his dear Angraboda laughing at him.

Vaguely he wondered where his Spica was. She always knew when to let him go and when to let him back. To him that's what he loved and that's what made Spica marriage material.

All the while in his distant far away musings he did not notice two voluptuous women strut up beside him.

He only noticed when their hands began to stain his expensive jacket.

Tiredly he moved his evergreen eyes to study their pouting figures.

After deeming them worthy of his company Loki finally flashed them a god falling smirk.

"Hello Ladies would you like to join me to eat, after all a gentleman like myself should never eat alone."

They nodded ever eagerly to him, whispering haughty words in his ears, all the while thinking of the aftermath to their evening in their dim brains.

Loki sighed to himself. He never had to come to them, they always came to him.

xXx

For Mayura the night was starting well.

So far all the people that sat at her tables left her awesome tips.

Smiling she adjusted the bow and the fine frilly petticoats she had under her mid thigh high uniform.

"Mayura ! Party of three at table F…"

Mayura nodded her head at the hostess of the hour.

The Hostess then drew Mayura too her.

"Do well with this one Mayu, he looks like he's a big tipper!" she had whispered to her in excitement.

"I'll do my best Laura…" Mayura whispered back.

Her eyes then flashed with determination. The Biggest tip of the night! She was sure to do her best!

Grabbing her tray and notepad she began her confident walk towards table F. all the other waitresses where giving her good luck motions, but very discreetly.

When she reached table F she saw that it was an extremely handsome man situated between two equally stunning girls.

Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell by the curve of his cheek and nose, that he was very attractive.

Feeling slightly envious of the girls next to him, she quickly brushed the feelings aside. Only for a warm blush to flitter across her face.

"U-um excuse me… are you all ready to order…" Mayura bit out softly, Afraid to disturb the beautiful people's conversation.

Her eyes then focused rather intently on the blonde almost brunette man.

She then watched his face rise to meet hers.

The slow motion of the moment caused her heart to drop as his eyes began to open to reveal vibrant green.

It was if the whole world had stopped when his eyes met hers.

The color of a blush that once marred her cheeks where completely washed out as she watched him smirk devilishly in her direction.

She knew those eyes anywhere.

"Kami-sama…" she breathed as she stared at him in breathless horror.

Loki smiled. She had recognized him.

Staring back at her his smirk widened.

"Long Time no see Ma-Yu-Ra…"

Her world began to crush as he dragged each syllable of her name from his seductive lips.

She then felt her tray clatter to the floor in her shock.

"Mayu-chan!!! Are you OK!?" she herd Laura call to her. Waking her up briefly from her shock.

"Gomen!!! Gomen!!! Gomen-nasai!!!" Mayura feebly repeated as she picked up the tray and bowed in Laura's direction and then to Loki's.

He was still a costumer after all.

'_Ok Mayu don't panick…it's just stupid Loki after all…in his awesome adult form.'_

She felt herself melt under his sweltering gaze.

Had he no shame! He was with two other women and yet he had the audacity to gaze at her like that!

As she watched him watch her resituate herself she concluded that he didn't.

"I'm so sorry for that…um are you ready for me to take your order?" Mayura rushed as she took out a pen from her frilly apron.

"We want something sweet!" One of the girls with candy red hair smiled.

The sigh then rolled off her lips…..yes this was going to be a long night.


End file.
